The Knowledge of Life
by Winny.-.13
Summary: 25 years after Blood of Olympus. It is about the 7's children and there adventures and lives. This is the first fanfiction of mine anyone will ever read.
1. Chapter 1

um hi? Im very new to and i have very poor spelling for a 14 year old and no one has ever read one of my stortys before. not even me. So please dont judge me hard. thankyou! i hope you will enjoy this. origonal chacters for the percy jackson and heros of olympus series do not belong to me, but the amazing uncle Rick Riodan. ~Winny

* * *

_Chapter One_

SAMANTHA

The moment he stepped in the room she went breathless. Samantha haden't seen Ryan in so many years. They used to just be kids and now there he was standing in frount of her. He was as perfect as perfect could be. Ryan had the same blond hair as his father, and his mothers kaleidoscope eyes. Sam couldent help herself but to stare into his eyes.

"Samantha!", said her father, "Sam sweetie stop daydreaming for a minunet and come meet the crew."

"Dad," Sam said roling her eyes at her father,"I've met them before, plus i wasnt daydreaming I was judt letting my mind wonder."

All of a sudden a crazy man ran into the house with an elfish grin. "HOLY ZEUS IS THIS MY LITTLE SAMMY?!" screamed the man. Samathas face lit up as she realised who the man was.

"UNCLE LEO!"she screamed as she ran into his open arms. Leo spun Sam around.

"How's my girl doing?! My my my you've grown up so much! I still remeber when you whould run around in dipers singing to 'Bohemian Rhapsody'!"

"LEO!" shouted Sam and her father. Samathas face reddended with embariment.

"Woah. Sorry there Percy, Percy Jr."replyed to Sam and her father, Percy Jackson. Samantha has herd tons of storys from her Uncle Leo about her parents, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, when she was little. She wanted to be just like them and be a hero and fight monsters, but a few years ago her family was atacked by a pack of hellhounds, which left her little sister, Audry, parolised from the waist down. By then she realised what a horriable life it would be to be a demigod.

The atack wasn't the only thing that made her want to be a part of the mortal world. Sam had no powers unlike her younger siblings. Audry had powers to control water like her father, and her brother, Luke, was the smartest person she knew other than the mom and grandmother Athena. All Samantha liked was 'Harry Potter' and she could barely keep herself afloat in water. Her Uncle Leo was the only person she could relate to because they both has a sence of sarcasim and jokes. He even taught her moris code and when he came and babysat her they would tell eachother jokes in it.

"Sammy! Sammy snap out of it darling, your heads in the clouds!" said Leo. Sam stopped staring at the wall and turned to her atention to Leo and widended her eyes.

"Wha-ha-what?", studdered Samantha.

"Ahhh my little Sammy, always haveing her head in the clouds and thoughts in the sky."

"Hey," said Sam,"what can you do? Im just diffrent. OH! AUNT CLYPSO!" she shouted, not realiseing that Uncle Leo's wife and children walked into the room. Samantha ran across the room and gave a big bear hug to her aunt and moved on to her youngest daughter, Sybil, and then turned to there oldest, Walker.

"Well, well ,well," said Walker,"why isnt it little miss fancy pants"

"well, well, well, why look at what the cat dragged in today",replyed Sam rottenly.

"Oh you filthy little mudblood!" shouted Walker. Samantha couldent belive what she just herd. Her cousin just called her a moodblood. Samantha and Walker used to play Harry Potter together when they where little and she was a Hufflepuff that was muggle born and sold cheep ballpoint pens to purebloods who where mistifyed at there 'magic'. Walker was always Draco Malthoy and whenever he got really mad at her he would screem at her "YOU FILTHY LITTLE MOODBLOOD" and she would run into the forest, crying for hours because of how much it hurt her feelings. All of that pain came back to her now as she remebered that and bursted out in tears, and ran upstairs.

* * *

Im sorry its really short but its 12:38 am here and im really tired so im going to go to bed. Goodnight! if you have any qusetions, comments, or concerns, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey! Thankyou so much to the person who reviewed on the first chapeter and my 1 fallower on the story and the person who added it to there fav. List. Also thankyou to all the people who just read the story. It really ment alot to me 3 okay so im updateing this on my phone so you can expect more punctioation and capitalization on here. None of the chaters from PJO or HoO belong to me but the fantastic Rick Riodan. ENJOY! ~Winny-

Chapter Two

RYAN

Ryan could remeber the Sam, but only slightly. He rembered her panicing when he pushed her in the lake, running around threating to kill Walker who ripped out a page in one of her Harry Potter books, and her drifing off into her own little world. Soon Ryan noticed that she was looking at him the same way that his parents look at eachoter, but also in the way she drifts off too. Shurley she was just daydreaming an her eyes just happend to land on her, although he doubt it.

She was quite beautiful, though. Blond wavy hair with darker roots and grey eyes outlined in a seeweed green. Samantha was tall and lean, but her face was more sharp like her fathers, where her mothers face was soft like it was drawn with a pencil and smugged to creat perfection. Ryan couldent help but to stare back at the freckels that covered her nose untill Leo entered the room. Thats when everything went crazy. Leo's oldest son, who was just a few months younger then Samantha, called her a Moodblood, and tears welted up in her eyes. Ryan swore he saw a tear drip down her face as she turned sharply and ran upstairs.

"Oh, come on Walker! You know not to say that to poor little Sammy," said Leo to his son.

"Well im sorry! I didnt know that that would happen! It was just a game!" Walker shouted back.

"You know she doesnt have any powers at all and thats all she dreams of," said Leo more hushly. "Sam wants powers but it not possible to her. Thats why she atached her self to those books. So she could pretend she was normal in our image, and not week. Go up there and appoligise to her right now mister."

"NO WAY HOZÁE! She will kill me if i go up there! Im not doing th-"

"I will." Said Ryan cutting off Walker. All Ryan could think about was if she was okay. Everyone turned there heads to Ryan as he spoke,"Ill go see if she is okay. By this point there was no turning back for him. An so with that he walked up the stairs and walked up to the third door on the left. Thank the gods that he still remebered the passcode knock. One knock on each four corners on the door and one in the middle. Slowly the door creeked open.

"Sam?"said Ryan as he looked over twards her bed. Slowly he picked up the blankets hanging off the bed and placed them fully onto the bed. Then he got on his kneas and looked under the bed. "Hey Sammy," he said with a devilish grin. "Mind if I join ya?" Sams figure shifter to create more room.

"Shure, why not." Sam said whal whipeing her nose on her sleve. Slowly Ryan schooched in under the bed, barely being able to fit, and turned his head twards Samantha and he grabbed her hand.

"Hey," said Ryan. "Look at me. Everythings going to be okay." And with that Sam squesed Ryans hand for a quick seccond and he squesed her hand back in return.

-HEY! So what do you guys think yet!? Ryan is auctaly named after my best internet frined in the whole world. Again sorry its short. Ill try to start makeing them longer. Anyways. Thankyou for reading I hope that you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think and pm me or put in the reviews and questions, comments, or concerns! Thankyou!-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been posting but I have a lot of reasons why. Yes I know the stupid excuses are next. I'm sorry but I've been haveing to practice cause we have two choir concerts comeing up and a choir comptition. I also have to finish a church project (althought I know barely anything on religion, and no I don't judge, a lot of my friends don't beielive in any god) and I have to finish it so I can get my cello. Also we have been fixing the house for my sisters openhouse cause she is finaly going to collage. Also I have an english accademic compition this weekend and I need to memorise tons of things greek and roman, fiction and nonfiction, poems, two books, and lit terms and latin roots in and out. And I have five billoin afterschool activitys and homework and I steps (its kinda like a final for the entire state, 2ed grade to 8th grade) and auctall finals. And the school talent shoe and bravo, which is the showchoir I'm in. Also I'm president of drama club which means I have to put together the talent show... yaaaaa... and my boyfriend borke up withme durring school and I cryed for an hour strait in a closet room that the teachers have and my mom had to come pick me up... just regular teenage things. So I'm so sorry and even with all these things going on I should still post but I'm a big procrastanater. Anyways I'm soooooo sorry and I hope you will forgive me and I'll try to update soon.

-W


End file.
